The Reason
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Songfic Draco x Harry com o sucesso do Hoobastank.


"Harry Potter" e seu universo não me pertencem, os direitos autorais cabem a J. K. Rowling (que, diga-se de passagem, tá rica graças a isso... que coisa!)

**THE REASON**

"I'm not a perfect person / Eu não sou perfeito

There're many things I wish I didn't do / Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito

But I continue learning /Mas eu continuo aprendendo

I never meant to do those things to you /Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você

And so I have to say before I go /Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

That I just want you to know /Que eu só quero que você saiba

I've found a reason for me /Que eu encontrei uma razão

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new /Uma razão pra começar de novo

And the reason is you /E a razão é você" 

Ele fica tão lindo dormindo. Parece que volta a ser criança, o rosto relaxado, o cabelo caindo displicente sobre os olhos fechados, escondendo o brilho verde, fascinante. Tão lindo, e tão... limpo, ele é. Tão diferente de mim, que tenho tantas manchas no meu passado...

Às vezes, quando lembro o quanto eu fui cruel com ele durante quase seis anos, sinto que não mereço esse amor. Eu joguei sujo com Harry durante cinco anos. Sei que ele também não morria de amores por mim naquela época. Mas ele sempre teve um quê de ingenuidade que atenuava as pequenas maldades que ele fazia. Ele nunca teve esse traço intrínseco de malícia e crueldade que faz parte da minha natureza. Meu Harry... tão bom, e às vezes tão bobo!

Acho que, no fundo, eu nunca quis ser tão antagônico ao meu "Menino-que-sobreviveu". Eu sentia um prazer infantil naquelas pequenas maldades (e também nas maiores), mas à noite, na solidão do meu dormitório individual na Sonserina, eu me sentia sujo, e triste. E quando eu finalmente me dei conta dos meus sentimentos por ele, temi que fosse tarde demais, temi que o ódio ao nome "Malfoy" já estivesse enraizado demais na alma do meu amor. Temi que ele me odiasse, e acima de tudo temi que tivesse nojo de mim.

Dumbledore foi um grande apoio na ocasião. Ele abriu os olhos de Harry para a mudança que vinha acontecendo comigo desde que meu pai fora preso e eu fora libertado da influência dele. A única coisa que Dumbledore jamais poderia fazer por mim era revelar a Harry a única razão que eu tinha para começar do zero uma vida nova, mudar o que eu era: ele, Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Foi tão difícil abrir meu coração para ele, e ouvir o que eu sabia que merecia ouvir: que durante cinco anos eu transformara a vida dele num inferno, então como eu esperava que ele me perdoasse e passasse a me amar de uma hora para outra? A única coisa que alimentou minha esperança foi que, em momento algum, ele mencionou que me odiava, ou mesmo que jamais poderia me amar. Eu acho que a semente da nossa paixão já estava nele antes mesmo de eu me declarar. Só era difícil para ele aceitar e admitir.

Mas eu consegui conquistar a confiança dele aos poucos, me mantendo discreto e retirado, agindo sempre nas sombras. Conquistei a amizade da Granger e do Weasley a muito custo, e só depois disso consegui me aproximar de verdade do meu Harry. Mas depois disso, tudo aconteceu tão rápido!

A morte de Voldemort... o tempo que Harry passara hospitalizado... a batalha final contra os últimos Comensais sobreviventes... contra meu próprio pai. A batalha onde eu matei aquele que me dera a vida para salvar aquele que é minha razão de viver.

Tantas lembranças... Lembranças demais para essa hora da madrugada. É melhor me acomodar junto ao corpo dele para dormir. É bom dormir junto do corpo magro e quente dele, com o rosto afundado nesses cabelos negros sempre irremediavelmente bagunçados, sentindo o cheiro bom deles... Ah, meu Harry, é tão bom ficar aqui com você...

"**I'm sorry that I hurt you /**Me perdoe por te machucar

It's something I must live with everyday /É algo com que eu tenho de conviver, diariamente

And all the pain I put you through /E toda a dor que eu te infligi

I wish that I could take it all away /Eu gostaria de poder deixar isso tudo para trás

And be the one who catches all your tears /E ser aquele que enxuga suas lágrimas

That's why I need you to hear /É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça

I've found a reason for me /Que eu encontrei uma razão

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new /Uma razão pra começar de novo

And the reason is you /E a razão é você" 

É tão comum acordar assim, com ele me abraçando por trás, tão possessivo, o rosto afundado no meu cabelo, fios negros e prateados se misturando. A respiração dele é morna e compassada. Eu me viro para olh�-lo de frente. Nem dormindo ele perde o ar de autoconfiança e ironia do rosto. Não posso negar que adoro esse ar sarcástico e narcisista do meu Draquinho. Adoro a ponta de ironia nos olhos cinzentos dele, o jeito que me provoca só com o jeito de piscar... Ah, Draco, quanto tempo nós perdemos...

Tantas vezes eu te magoei achando que te odiava, quando na verdade não te compreendia, e tinha inveja da tua autosuficiência. Todas as vezes que te machuquei deliberadamente com palavras, vendo o reflexo da dor nas profundezas cinzentas do teu olhar, veladas pelo sarcasmo e pelo falso ar de superioridade. Eu me achava tão melhor, tão mais bondoso, tão magnânimo. "Santo Potter", como ele costumava dizer nos tempos de Escola, cuspindo as palavras. Todos me achavam tão melhor que ele... Mas ele sempre foi o melhor. Era forte, independente, cruel às vezes, mas sempre soube exatamente onde doía a ferida do ego de cada um. Um dragão, realmente, assustador e poderoso; Lucius soube escolher bem o nome do filho...

Lucius... é um assunto que me dói lembrar. A cena do meu Draco matando o próprio pai, com os olhos endurecidos de dor banhados em lágrimas ainda me assombra as noites. Como posso retribuir um gesto de amor tão grande como o dele? Matar o próprio progenitor, o homem que era seu espelho, seu modelo, para salvar a minha vida... ainda estou tentando descobrir uma maneira de retribuir o amor dele, dia a dia.

É por isso que toda a vez que eu acordo no meio da noite e dou de cara com o rosto pálido do meu amado, os cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos fechados, eu agradeço a Merlin por tê-lo posto no meu caminho, pela nossa inimizade inicial, que tanta força nos deu em separado nos momentos difíceis, e que depois mostrou-se apenas como o disfarce da admiração mútua... e do carinho, da ternura, do afeto e, enfim, do amor.

Mas é tarde. Tudo que eu quero é abraç�-lo de frente, e adormecer de novo com o rosto enterrado em seu peito largo, seu rosto fino enterrado em meus cabelos, como todas as noites. Dormir sentindo o cheiro da pele dele direto sob minhas narinas, acariciando as costas dele, até pegar no sono...

"I'm not a perfect person /Eu não sou perfeito

I never meant to do those things to you /Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas pra você

And so I have to say before I go /Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

That I just want you to know /Que eu só quero que você saiba

I've found a reason for me /Que eu encontrei uma razão

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new /Uma razão pra começar de novo

And the reason is you /E a razão é você" 

Quando os primeiros raios de Sol bateram no quarto, Harry e Draco acordaram ao mesmo tempo, abraçados, de frente um para o outro. Draco sorriu ao deparar-se com os olhos verdes sonolentos que piscavam, tentando colocar a visão em foco. O loiro estendeu a mão para a cabeceira da cama e pegou os óculos do amante, entregando-lhe. Harry pôs os óculos e o mundo entrou em foco, em primeiro plano aquele rosto que ele adorava tanto. E os dois tinham apenas um pensamento ao fitarem-se olhos nos olhos e trocarem o primeiro beijo do dia: "Encontrei minha razão de ser".

**"**I've found a reason to showEu encontrei uma razão para mostrar

A side of me you didn't know /Um lado meu que você não conhecia

A reason for all that I do /Uma razão para tudo que eu faço

And the reason is you /E a razão é você"

**FIM **

**N/A:** Fofinha, né? Brotou enquanto eu pensava nessa música maravilhosa do Hoostabank... e eu achei que a letra tinha tudo a ver com o casalzinho Harry e Draco. Sei que o final ficou um pouco meloso, mas é que hoje (15/02) eu acordei me sentindo tãããããããããããão romântica... deve ser clima de Valentine's Day atrasado...hihi. Mas confessem que ficou um amor! A tradução tá meio adaptada porque fui eu mesma que fiz.

Deixem reviews (like I always ask...), pleeeeeeeeeease!

Bjins(açucarados) da Éowin


End file.
